The Muse of Poetry
by Kitty Am I
Summary: Season 3 Rewrite / "The Muse of Poetry" or "Poe" as she known to most, has been on the run for many years now, but a freak coincidence, which may not be a coincidence at all, might put an end to all her running, or at least get her running on the right track.
1. Prologue - Smith and Jones

_Chapter 1: "Smith and Jones"_

* * *

The Doctor ran down the halls. He needed to get to the MRI room, stat, before the plasmavore fried the entirety of the humans in this hospital and on the side of Earth facing the moon. He had a great plan. It was brilliant; costly, but brilliant.

A girl ran in his direction. She was pretty short with long, silky, dark brown hair, and she looked to be around 30 years of age. She was wearing light wash jeans, and a red, white, and blue flannel draped loosely around her white tank. She was also wearing a pair of bright red high tops, which the Doctor was just about to compliment her on before she stopped and interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm so, so sorry," she apologized, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"For-"

The Doctor was cut off when she abruptly crashed her lips against his. The Doctor was stunned and taken back, but the girl was quick to slip her tongue into his mouth, their lips moving in sync, before she released her grip on his shoulders and ran away.

Poe continued running as fast as she could. She felt so sorry for whoever that poor human man was, but she had to do that. She had to distract the Judoon in any way possible, but she was too distracted to run anymore... She only kissed him to buy herself some time, but dang, the kiss was good. It wasn't supposed to be good! It was supposed to be gross so Poe could move on with her life and forget about him. She wanted to go back for him, apologize again and explain, but there was no time. Besides, it would never work; he was a human, and she was not.

She checked her vortex manipulator. Still low battery. Why was she stupid enough to take the solar powered one? She needed to get close to a window.

She had some time to catch her breath. The non-human/human DNA on his lips would keep those oversized rhinos at bay for long enough.

She sat down, then checked the oxygen level. Running while oxygen was short wasn't the smartest idea.

Stomping sounded toward the end of the hall. Poe stood up quickly to see the Judoon walking towards her.

"How?" she blurted. "What about him? Didn't you scan him?" She nodded toward the man whom she snogged in the hallway.

"100% non-human," he said proudly.

She cut him a glare, then turned back to the Judoon. "Look, I'm not the person you're looking for. I only ended up here by coincidence."

"She's telling the truth," the Doctor asserted. "She may be mysterious and non-human and in a heck of a lot of trouble with me, but she's not the one you're looking for."

"Are you sure?" the Judoon asked the Doctor.

"Positive," he replied, avoiding the hard stare from whoever that girl was.

The Judoon grunted and left, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"You're lucky I want to get rid of you myself," he muttered to the girl.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked with a laugh.

"I know what you're doing. I know you killed Mr. Stoker. What are you trying to gain?" he growled.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. I didn't kill anyone," she said, putting a hand on her hip.

"You're a non-human who looks human. I know it's you who killed him."

"Oi, you're a non-human who looks human too," she pointed out.

"Yes, well, that doesn't count. You're a plasmavore! _You _killed him!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, honey, I'm not a plasmavore. Haven't seen one of those in ages, though," she mused.

"Well then, who are you?" he sighed.

She brought a single finger to her lips with a quick "sh".

"Look, I don't have time for your games, whoever you are. The real plasmavore's out there and it's going to fry all these people if we don't go stop it."

"We? I'm not coming with you. I've got my own problems to deal with," she huffed.

"You think your own problems are more important than the lives of half a planet?!" he blurted.

She glared at him, then turned to run to the stairwell. She needed to get on the roof; the closer to the sun, the better. Gosh, of course, whenever it ran out of power it was on a stupid planet with only one sun.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist, where there was something bulky strapped. He looked closer and recognized it as a vortex manipulator.

"You have a vortex manipulator," he said.

"Yeah? So what?" she spat.

"Where did you get that?" he asked

"Mind your own business, Mister," she hissed.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"That's not minding your own business," she growled.

"Where you got the vortex manipulator might very well be my business," he threatened, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Okay, so it's not mine. It is, but it isn't. Besides, the former owner has no use for it now," she spat.

"You're helping me defeat the plasmavore, then we're taking that right back where it belongs."

"No, you don't understand, I can't give it back," she pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked sternly.

"Because it was my dad's. But now he's dead." Poe complimented herself on her lie. It was almost completely true. It was her Dad's, and he was dead, but he had died long after she took it from him.

The Doctor sighed, releasing her and then running his hand through his hair. "I need your help."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Really?"

"Look, I'm about to die. It will defeat the plasmavore, but I need a favour."

"I don't give favours to strangers."

"Please, this is easy, just, here." He pressed a key into her palm. "It's the key to my ship. Set her on auto pilot to a planet of your choosing, then lock her up and leave her to die."

She slowly looked down at the key, then back to him. "That's an old key for a spaceship,"

"It's an old spaceship," he smirked.

"Whatever. That's actually just what I needed, too. Where's your ship?" she asked.

"On Earth," he answered. "After the Judoon bring everyone back down, there's an alleyway just a few blocks north from the hospital. It's blue. Says 'police box' on the outside."

"You're saying your spaceship is a police box?" she snorted.

"Oi. I think you'll find it grand."

"Whatever, Mister," she said, rolling her eyes. "If you need me, I'll be on the roof."

She slid the key into her pocket, then headed towards the stairs.

"Wait - I just trusted you with my most prized possession. The least you could do is tell me your name."

She turned back to him for a moment, waited then smiled maliciously. "They call me 'The Muse of Poetry', or 'Poe' for short. Sometimes 'The Whisper of Rhythm,' 'The Voice of Gold', and even 'The Sweet Destruction,' but those are titles, not names. Let's do this properly, shall we? My name's The Siren. What's yours?"

"The Siren... Your name is 'The Siren?'" he stuttered.

"Yes, like a mermaid. Although mostly I go by Poe because humans don't understand how 'The Siren' can be a name," she complained.

"Siren, where are you from?"

"Hey, I answered your question, now answer mine."

"There's no time."

"There's plenty of bloody time to just tell me your name!" she scoffed.

He gave her a wink then turned away, dashing back drown the hall and disappearing around a corner.

That man... If she ever saw him again...

Just what was it about him that made him so special?

* * *

_A/N: Chapter One is up!_

_So my OC is "Poe" or "The Siren". The Siren is her name, and Poe is her nickname, short for "The Muse of Poetry" of course. Her face claim is, Valerie Anne Poxleitner, the lead singer of the band LIGHTS._

_That's all I'm telling you for now._

_Just know this story has been marinading in my mind for almost a month now. I've put a lot of thought into it, and I'm pretty proud of it so far._

_Also it's the first re-write I've done, using transcripts and stuff so lets see how this turns out._

_So far I can guarantee that it will include Martha and Donna and go through season four. Whether or not it will carry over until the eleventh doctor is yet to be determined._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!_

_-Kitty_


	2. Who are you Really?

_Chapter 2 - In between "Smith and Jones" and "The Shakespeare Code"_

* * *

Much to Poe's disbelief, that crazy man was right. The hospital was returned to Earth, and in an alleyway a few blocks over was a blue police box.

"That's a small spaceship," she mumbled to herself as she walked around the perimeter of the box. She slid the key in the lock and pulled open the door.

She was greeted by a surprising, yet familiar, sight.

"No freaking way," she mused, running to the console and gently stroking a few buttons.

The TARDIS gave an angry growl.

"Hey, shh, I'm not going to hurt you," she coaxed, patting the console for emphasis. "You're a beaut, you are! Type 40! How about that! Never thought I'd see something like you again..."

She sighed in joy, but then was struck with a strong realization. If this strange man looked human but wasn't, and owned a freaking TARDIS, he might be a Time Lord!

She ran through the crowds as quickly as she could back to the hospital.

Once inside, she asked every person she saw if they had seen a tall man wearing a blue suit.

"Saved our lives, he did," one lady replied. "Haven't seen him since."

"Have you seen him since we got back to Earth?" she asked desperately.

"Well of course! Walked right out those front doors with Martha Jones! That Martha, what a promising young lady. She's going places, I tell you."

Poe thanked the lady eagerly, than ran back to the TARDIS- surely he would come back to his ship. When she got back to the alley, though, the TARDIS was gone and a woman stood in its place.

"Who are you and where's the TARDIS?" Poe demanded.

She turned, shocked. "M..Martha. What's the TARDIS?"

"Oh good, you were with him." Poe sighed. "TARDIS, blue police box, bigger on the inside?"

"It's bigger on the inside, too?"

"Yes, where is it?" Poe practically yelled.

"I.. Uh.. I don't really know. It just kinda disappeared. Doctor said he wanted to prove it could travel in time."

Poe sighed again, but this time of relief. "Alright, then we just wait."

"But... who are you?" Martha asked, confused.

"Poe. I'm a friend," she said shortly.

The TARDIS appeared between Martha and Poe, blocking their view of each other.

She could hear the doors open from the other side.

"Told you!" his voice said.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... oh, my God! You can travel in time!" Martha gushed. "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is against the law," Poe explained, popping her head around the corner. "I'm sorry, don't mean to interrupt, could I borrow you for a second?" She grabbed the Doctor by the arm and pulled him behind the TARDIS with her.

"Oi! There you are! How come you weren't in my ship? And where's the key?" he asked.

"Spill it."

"I'm sorry, what?" said the Doctor.

"Who are you really?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied.

"You're a Time Lord," she accused.

"What about you, Siren? Vortex Manipulator?"

"Caught me. We're two to a pair, eh?" She smirked.

"You're..."

"Time Lord," she finished.

"But..." he stuttered. "How did you..."

"Let's just say, I'm a very bad girl."

"But the destruction, it reached all corners of the universe! There was nowhere you could've run to!"

"I wasn't exactly in this universe during the time war. Sought some peace on this little refuge planet outside this universe. Not the best vacation hot spot I'd say. Ate my TARDIS. Left me with this rubbish old thing," she said referring to her vortex manipulator.

"Oh you... You're a smart one, Siren." He paused. "But you shouldn't be alive."

She smiled. "Sorry, but I am."

"If you didn't have anything to do with the plasmavore or the judoon, then why are you here?"

"Here? In London, 2008? Well I didn't exactly _choose_ to come here. I sort of... crash landed, you could say. Solar-powered vortex manipulator, ran out of power, and just my luck, on a single-sun planet. Rubbish! How I got in that hospital's a whole other story. You see, I was on top of a building trying to get closer to the sun, but no one told me it's been raining lately, slipped on some wet shingles..."

"Hello?" Martha asked, sticking her head around the corner. "What's going on back here?"

"Oh, I met your friend Martha here," Poe said cheerfully, then shot a disapproving glare his way. "She said you were trying to prove to her you could travel in time."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he defended.

Poe sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "If the High Court of Gallifrey was still alive I wouldn't have a second thought about turning you in."

"Oh come on, Siren. She helped me save the Earth, I thought that deserved a trip. While you, on the other hand, did nothing."

Poe couldn't deny it. She did in fact do absolutely nothing to help. She gave him a clever smile.

_"You're bringing me with you," __s_he whispered telepathically to the Doctor.

_"Oh, how about that! Forgot we could do this! How fun!"_

She rolled her eyes at his excitement.

Martha, on the other hand, was confused. The Doctor and this "Poe" or "Siren" girl were just standing there, seemingly having forgotten about her.

_"Alright, come on, you know you want company. A proper companion, too. Not this Earth girl. Perhaps someone who knows how to drive a type 40 TARDIS?"_

_"That'd be great. If you find someone, let me know,"_ he teased.

_"Don't think I won't snog you again to get my point across."_

_"Alright, deal. You can come, but so can Martha."_

Poe smirked as she walked around to the TARDIS doors, side-by-side with the Doctor and Martha.

"Say, Siren," the Doctor asked, "Have you ever seen Loves Labour's Won?"

* * *

_A/N: So yeah. Chapter two. Kinda short, but trust me, the next chapters are super long. Special thanks to my beta DK, who is helping this story not suck xD. Fun times._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews/favorites/follows always make my day._

_Much love,_

_Kitty_


	3. The Shakespeare Code - Part 1

_Chapter 3- The Shakespeare Code: Part 1_

* * *

Poe helped the Doctor; she ran around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, having great fun. A wide grin spread across her face while Martha held on for dear life, obviously not used to the, erm, "rough seas" of the time vortex.

"But how do you travel in time?" Martha asked. "What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take all the fun and mystery out of everything!" The Doctor mocked. "Martha, you don't want to know."

"It just does," Poe added.

The Doctor smiled back at Poe, giving her a wink. "Now hold on."

The Doctor practically climbed on the console, Poe struggling to keep pace; it had been years, possibly centuries, since she had flown a TARDIS.

Martha was knocked to the ground and the Doctor fell from the console, taking Poe down with him.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor stuttered when he realized he had landed directly on top of Poe, who was blushing and trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"No need to apologize," she said with an awkward laugh.

The Doctor abruptly stood up, and Martha followed.

"Blimey. Don't you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and I failed it," the Doctor replied, grabbing his coat.

Poe stood up, then dusted off her jeans. "I passed it."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. "Now make the most of it," he resumed, handing Martha her coat. "I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door..." He stopped at the door and faced them. "Brave new world."

Poe set her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Where are we?" Martha asked Poe.

"After you," Poe replied.

"Take a look," the Doctor said, pushing open the doors.

Martha walked out into the street and the Doctor followed, Poe straying behind them.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so _kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We traveled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Martha ranted.

"Oi," Poe said when she looked up. She nudged the Doctor, who understood and pulled Martha back while a man in a first floor window emptied the contents of a bucket.

"Mind the loo!" the man in the window shouted.

Poe grimaced.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that," the Doctor apologized.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E," Martha answered casually.

Poe wasn't sure what an "A&E" was, but it sounded bad. Poe tried not to spend too much time on Earth. Too much water for her liking, and Poe didn't know how to swim.

The Doctor began to walk away. Was that idiot really just going to leave a 21st century earthling to her own accord in Elizabethan London?

Luckily, Martha stopped him with another question. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course you can. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race."

Poe internally groaned when she said the words "in the films". Nothing is like it is "in the films".

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

Poe continued walking, and was now ahead of the group.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha questioned.

What was that girl's problem? Over analyzing things like that. "Were you planning to?" Poe scoffed.

"No," Martha said shortly.

"Then there you go," Poe said.

"This is London," Martha observed.

"I think so," said the Doctor.

"Right about 1599," Poe added, the Doctor nodding in agreement.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"No..." Poe answered, confused. Why would these people "cart her off" as a slave? It's not like she was an Ood or anything... "Why would they do that?"

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

That didn't help Poe at all. "Uh..."

_"The 'whites' sold the 'blacks' into slavery in England until about 1833,"_ the Doctor explained to Poe telepathically.

"Oh," said Poe to Martha. "You should be fine. I mean, I'm not even human."

"Just walk about like you own the place," the Doctor suggested. "Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed to a man shoveling manure. "They've got recycling."

"Water cooler moment," Poe said, pointing out two men chatting by a water barrel.

They continued walking, passing a preacher rambling on and on about the "end of the world".

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!" the Preacher shouted.

_Fairly accurate,_ Poe thought to herself.

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." The Doctor took Martha's hand, who grabbed Poe's hand, and ran around a corner. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."  
**  
**"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, holding out his arms. "Miss Jones, Miss… Siren, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

Martha linked her arm through his, but Poe raised an eyebrow and kept her hands to herself.

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will," Martha chimed.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," the Doctor told Martha.  
**  
**Martha laughed. "Then I could get sectioned!"

* * *

The three sat squished in the theatre seats, sandwiched between strangers, while the actors onstage took their bows.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah."

"London never changes," said the Doctor.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare," Martha said excitedly and began chanting with her fist in the air, "Author! Author!"

Poe gave her a look.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author?'" Martha asked her.

"No, no one-"

"They do now," the Doctor interrupted as the people around them picked up Martha's chant.

Shakespeare entered the stage, gave an exaggerated bow, and blew kisses to the audience. The crowd went wild.

"He's a bit different than the portraits," Martha commented.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words!" The Doctor practically sang his praises.

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted, sending the audience into a chorus of laughter.

"Truly brilliant words, Doctor," Poe teased.

"Oh, well," he said disappointedly.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha added.

"You have excellent taste, I'll give you that," Shakespeare said, then pointed to a man a few rows ahead of Martha, Poe, and the Doctor. "Oh, that's a wig."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a balcony seat, a young woman twirled her hand around the tuft of hair on the head of a tiny doll.

"Wind the craft of ancient harm," she whispered. "The time approaches for our charm."

"I know what you're all saying._ Love's Labour's Lost_, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius," Shakespeare continued to say from the stage.

He bowed, but the young woman kissed the doll, and Shakespeare jerked upright.

"When?" Shakespeare asked. "Tomorrow night."

The audience cheered, but Poe couldn't help but notice that the cast seemed rather stunned.

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it _Love's Labour's Won_!"

The crowd, along with Martha, cheered again, but Poe and the Doctor stayed silent.

* * *

The three left the theatre with the rest of the crowd when Martha piped up again.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of _Love's Labour's Won_."

"Exactly — the lost play. It doesn't exist — only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why," the Doctor answered.

"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint," Martha said.

_I_s_ she for real?_ Poe looked at her, shaking her head disappointedly. "No," she said curtly.

"That would be bad?" Martha asked her.

"Yeah, yeah it would," Poe replied.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" she questioned, making Poe want to rip out her own hair. Always with the questions, Martha!

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

_"You're joking, right?" _Poe asked him telepathically, although the two continued walking normally, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

_"I did say I was going to take you to see_ Love's Labour's Won_, didn't I?"_ he replied.

_"I thought you were joking. You better pray to God that that Earth girl stops asking so many questions or else, I swear, I'm going to strangle her."_

_"Oi, that's not very nice."_

_"I'm not a nice person."_

* * *

The three walked up to the Elephant Inn, where Shakespeare was staying .

"Are we really just going to waltz right in?" Poe scoffed.

"Of course not," the Doctor answered, "I'm going to knock."

"Hello?" he said as he knocked on the open door. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it? "

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" Shakespeare ranted until he saw Poe and Martha standing behind the Doctor. "Hey, nonny nonny. You two sit right down here next to me." He turned to his friends. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads," the innkeeper called. "I think our William's found his new muse."

"Sweet lady," Shakespeare purred as Martha sat beside him at the table while Poe remained standing next to the Doctor. "Such unusual clothes. So... fitted."

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads," Martha stumbled.

Poe rolled her eyes. "No, no, no, don't do that."

The Doctor held out a piece of psychic paper. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones, and Lady Siren of..."

"The Vortex," Poe suggested.

_"You know, no one calls me Siren but you," _she told him.

_"Well it's your name isn't it?"_

_"Touché."_

"Interesting, that bit of paper," Shakespeare said. "It's blank."

The Doctor was impressed. "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha peered at the paper. "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Lady Siren. It says so."

"And I say it's blank," Shakespeare argued.

_"_Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch," the Doctor explained to Martha.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" said Shakespeare.

"What did you say?" Martha gasped.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," she interrupted.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia," the Doctor attempted to explain. Poe laughed under her breath at his ridiculous lie.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted from outside, followed by another man entering the room. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing. I'll send it 'round," Shakespeare promised.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" the man, Lynley, shouted.

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled," he snapped.

Out of the corner of her eye, Poe noticed the maid, Lilith, slip from the room suspiciously, and Poe, wanting to get away herself, followed.

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Poe could hear Martha say from upstairs.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do,_ Love's Labour's Won_ will never be played."

Lynley passed Poe on the stairs, then bumped into the maid.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Beg pardon, sir. Mind you don't hurt that handsome head of yours," she apologized, caressing his head. Poe nearly gagged.

"Hold hard, wanton woman!" Then, with a softer tone, he said, "I shall return later."

As he walked away, she held up a lock of his hair.

Poe was just wanting to talk to her, figured she was just heading outside for a smoke or whatever people did back then, but instead Lilith starting running, so Poe followed from a distance, watching her cautiously.

Lilith ran to a landing and held up a doll. "Oh, my mothers, there's one that seeks to stop the performance tomorrow."

"Who is she talking to?" Poe whispered.

She wrapped his hair around the doll. "Fear not. Chant with me. Water damps the fiercest flame, drowns down boys and girls the same." She held the doll in a bucket of water.

"What power?" Poe chuckled. "The power of the voodoo..."

She heard screaming down the street, and she knew exactly who it belonged to.

Lilith took the doll from the water. "-And stop the heart," she whispered, stabbing the doll with a large pin. "Eternal sleep is thine."

She ripped the head off the doll.

"There must be others," Poe concluded. "Not here, but close."

* * *

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away," the Doctor addressed the innkeeper.

Lilith entered the scene while Poe stood watch, still hidden in the shadows, not wanting "The Babe With the Power" to know she had been following her.

"Yes, sir," the innkeeper replied.

"I'll do it, ma'am," Lilith said, leaving with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"This lot have still got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft," he explained.

"Okay, well, what was it then?"

Poe rejoined them. "Witchcraft"

* * *

_A/N: Okay so, much longer, right? I'm thinking there'll be three chapters on average for each episode, maybe two, sometimes four, but on average, three._

_Special thanks again to DK for being my beta even though I'm a big mess, Kristy, for being a good friend and for also being supportive, and Starbucks for (unknowingly and indirectly) sponsoring my late nights and early mornings._

_Well then._

_Lots of love, and cats on cats on cats -_

_Kitty_


	4. The Shakespeare Code - Part 2

_Chapter 4 - The Shakespeare Code: Part 2_

* * *

"Where were you?" the Doctor whispered, pulling her to the side. "You went missing and Lynley died, I got worried."

"Why are you worrying about me, Doctor?" she asked, placing her hands belligerently on her hips. "I just took a little walk. Followed the maid girl. I think she's up to something."

"You think she's a witch?" he questioned.

"Witches aren't real, Doctor," she scoffed. "She's an alien."

They walked back to Shakespeare's room in the Elephant Inn and caught up with Martha and Shakespeare there.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor and Lady Siren. You two and Miss Jones are just across the landing," the innkeeper, whose name, Poe had learned, was Dolly Bailey, told them and then left.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare asked Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Martha replied.

"And you, Lady Siren, you act tough, but you seem... broken?"

"Must be the lighting," she said smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare pondered.

"I do a lot of reading," he answered simply.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do," Shakespeare laughed, then turned to Martha. "And you, you look at them like you're surprised they exist. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say goodnight," Martha answered quickly before turning away and leaving immediately.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours," Shakespeare promised.

The Doctor and Poe stood in his doorway.

"All the world's a stage," the Doctor replied thoughtfully.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor."

"Nighty-night Shakespeare," the Doctor said cheerfully, and the two Timelords left.

* * *

"It's not exactly five-star is it?" Martha asked. "I've got dibs on the couch, by the way." She gestured towards the small love seat opposite a nearly twin-sized bed.

"Oh, it'll do," responded the Doctor.

"I've seen worse," Poe agreed, settling herself on the left side of the bed.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush," Martha complained.

"Ooh," the Doctor exclaimed, patting his coat pockets and pulling out a brush. "Contains Venusian spearmint!"

* * *

Martha lay on the couch while the Doctor and Poe lay side by side in the bed, both oblivious to the fact that Martha thought it was hilarious.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit_ Harry Potter_," Martha remarked.

"Wait 'til you read book seven. Oh, I cried," the Doctor marveled.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" she questioned.

Poe scoffed. "Of course it isn't."

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break," Martha countered.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be," the Doctor replied, turning on his side facing Poe. "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have... No. There's something I'm missing, Siren."

Poe turned so they were face to face. "Doctor, I tried to tell you-"  
_  
_"Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it," he interrupted. "Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing." He turned to lay on his back.

"Doctor-"

"Still, can't be helped. You wouldn't know, and Martha's just a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow, Martha."

"Great," Martha groaned, and Poe wanted to scold her, although she was thinking the same thing.

Poe turned her back on the Doctor and blew out the candle.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the street, Lilith watched Shakespeare's window, levitating and opening it from the outside. She blew the fumes of a potion towards him. He inhaled it and fell unconscious.

Lilith entered the room, raising a marionette puppet. "Bind the mind and take the man," she chanted. "Speed the words to writer's hand."

Shakespeare jerked up, and as Lilith moved the puppet's hand, he wrote.

* * *

Back in the room, Martha was asleep, yet Poe and the Doctor both lay awake.

He turned to face her. "Are you awake, Siren?"

She turned to face him also. "I don't sleep much anymore."

"Neither do I," he agreed.

They laid there in an awkward silence, staring at each other, until the Doctor spoke again.

"Isn't it the slightest bit odd that all those improbable events led directly to us finding each other?"

"What?" Poe asked, taken back.

"I mean, what are the odds that you would crash on earth, fall off a house and get taken to the exact hospital where the plasmavore was hiding. And of all the timestreams, of all the planets in this universe, everything happened so precisely," he rambled.

"What are you trying to say here?" Poe asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"We're the last of our species, Siren."

"I'm aware."

"The fact that after all these years after the time war we're together... It's kind of like fate."

"I've met Fate," Poe groaned. "She's not exactly the nicest person."

The Doctor just laughed.

"I'm not sure I see where you're going with this," Poe mumbled, which was a lie, because she knew exactly where he was going, and she wasn't sure how happy she was about it.

The Doctor leaned in, cupping Poe's cheek in his hand, and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Poe wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't. She didn't protest, but she didn't kiss him back, she was merely... there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when he pulled away, his hand still cradling her face. "I just... I need a moment," she apologized, leaving the bed quietly but quickly, and stepped out in the hall, careful not to wake Martha.

She heard voices past the corner down the hall, and stopped to listen in.

"Oh, aye. I'm not the first, then." Poe assumed the speaker was the innkeeper, Dolly.

"I'll take that to aid my flight and you shall speak no more this night," chanted a person who could only be Lilith.

Then there was a scream.

Poe ran down the hall, followed by Shakespeare, the Doctor, and Martha.

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare asked.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright," the Doctor explained.

Poe noticed Martha staring out a nearby window.

"Doctor?" Martha trembled.

He joined her at the window. "What did you see?"

"A witch."

* * *

At dawn, the Doctor, Poe, and Martha found themselves sitting at Shakespeare's desk yet again.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place." Shakespeare sighed. "We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light'," the Doctor quoted.

"I might use that," Shakespeare commented.

"You can't, it's someone else's," the Doctor replied.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land and Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you," Martha deduced.

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare scoffed.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

"Not... not quite yet," Poe informed her in a low voice. Martha wasn't the brightest knife in the icebox, or whatever those humans say.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare commented.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha queried.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" the Doctor exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "The Globe! Come on!"

He dashed off, followed by Martha, Poe, and Shakespeare.

* * *

The Doctor wandered around in the pit while his three companions stood on the stage, watching him.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" the Doctor questioned.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well," Shakespeare explained.

"Why does that ring a bell? 14..."

"Doctor, I was trying to tell you..."

"Not now, Poe," he interrupted.

Poe felt slightly hurt that he didn't call her "Siren". But why did she care? She had only just met him. He did kiss her, although she kissed him first, for different reasons of course. This was why she never wasted her time with courtship on Gallifrey.

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet?" Martha suggested.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." The Doctor began pacing. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!

"This is just a theatre," Shakespeare said, confused.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time..." the Doctor mused. "Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like your police box," Martha added. "Small wooden box with all that _power_ inside."

"Oh. _Oh_, Martha Jones, I like you!" the Doctor exclaimed, making Poe internally groan. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind," said Shakespeare solemnly.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor queried.

"Bedlam," Shakespeare answered.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha wanted to know.

"Bedlam Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there," announced the Doctor. "Right now. Come on."

He headed out, and as always, Martha, Poe, and Shakepeare followed.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Shakespeare announced.

* * *

In the street, Martha, Poe and Shakespeare strode along behind the Doctor.

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors," Shakespeare marveled.

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha responded.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty," he remarked.

Martha stopped walking. "Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is town," he stated.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later," the Doctor insisted.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Doctor?" Poe teased and received only a glare in response.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asked.

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air," he replied. "Now move!"

* * *

The madmen shouted and moaned as the jailer led the four of them down the hallway, Poe grimacing at every turn. It just kept getting worse and worse.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" the jailer asked. "I'll whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

"No, I don't," he answered firmly.

"Wait here, my lords," the jailer instructed, "while I make him decent for the ladies."

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" Martha questioned. "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia," he guessed.

_For a clever man, he was quick to believe a stupid lie. Freedonia. How ridiculous,_ Poe thought scathingly.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place does any good?" Martha pleaded.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose," he explained.

"Mad in what way?" Martha inquired.

"He lost his son," Poe said softly.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know," Martha sympathized. "I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down," the Doctor suggested.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

The jailer called for them, "This way, m'Lord"

* * *

The jailer unlocked Peter's cell. "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own," he warned.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" The jailer left, and The Doctor approached Peter. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him," Shakespeare sighed.

The Doctor placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, and his head jerked up. He looked at the Doctor with wild glassy eyes, and Poe watched cautiously over his shoulder.

* * *

At the witches' house, Lilith paused, sensing something was wrong.

"What is this? I must see," she asked, looking into the cauldron and seeing the Doctor and Poe with Peter. "Those strangers, they were at the inn with Shakespeare. I thought they smelt of something new."

"Now he visits the madhouse. The architect!" One of the other witches, Mother Bloodtide, added.

* * *

The Doctor placed his fingertips on Peter's face. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He laid Peter down in his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

* * *

"Who is this Doctor?" Lilith exclaimed. "Why does he come now at our time of glory? Doomfinger, transport yourself. Doom the Doctor. Doom his hide."

* * *

"Witches spoke to Peter," Peter told them. "In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done-" he laughed- "they sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches?" Poe questioned. "Where in the City?"

"Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me, where were they?" the Doctor added.

"All Hallows Street," he answered, right before Mother Doomfinger appeared next to The Doctor.

"Too many words," she scolded.

The Doctor and Poe jumped up beside Martha.

"What the heck?" Martha exclaimed.

"Just one touch to the heart," Doomfinger chanted, laying a hand on Peter's chest.

"No!" The Doctor protested, but it was too late. With a last scream, Peter died.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakepeare shouted.

"Who would be next? Hmm?" Doomfinger cackled. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouted, banging against the door.

"That's not gonna work!" Poe spat. "The whole _building's_ shouting that!"

"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger asked again.

Poe took a deep breath, "Well, if you're looking for volunteers..."

"No," the Doctor interrupted, stepping in front of Poe and walking toward Doomfinger.

"Now's not the time for heroic deeds, Doctor," Poe insisted.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked.

"No mortal has power over me," Mother Doomfinger scoffed.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..." said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I've been trying to tell you all day..."

"Not now, Poe," the Doctor interrupted once again.

"None on Earth have knowledge of us," Doomfinger smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female," The Doctor rambled.

"Uses shapes and words to channel energy... " Poe added.

"Ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" he exclaimed.

Poe was anxious to prove she knew all along; maybe he'd listen to her next time. "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so this MIGHT be the last regular update. We'll just have to see how school works out.

So tell me what you think so far? This story is proving to be tougher than the others, got to keep the original story line the same while adding Poe and the fic's overall plot in somehow. Plus the chapters are super long.

Thanks to DK again. No thanks to my bio teacher for assigning four pages of homework on the second day of school and no thanks to my Spanish teacher for assigning a quiz on the first Monday. (JK you guys are still pretty awesome as far as teachers go but for homework you're a bit overwhelming :P)

-Kitty who's about to fall dead asleep on top of her biology textbook.


	5. The Shakespeare Code - Part 3

_Chapter 5- The Shakespeare Code: Part 3_

* * *

Mother Doomfinger wailed and dissappeared.

"What did you do?" Martha exclaimed.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." Poe smirked.

"Oh you, you brilliant you!" The Doctor haralded, amazed that Poe had known all along, but embarrassed that he hadn't listened to her in the first place.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha interrupted.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." The Doctor explained.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare questioned.

"The end of the world."

* * *

Doomfinger returned to Lilith and Bloodtide wheezing, "They knows us! The woman, she spoke our name!"

"Then they will both know death. He will perish at my hand, as his _pet_ watches miserably. My mothers, the time approaches. You must away to the Globe. Go! I will join you. As soon as this Doctor screams his last."

* * *

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." The Doctor narrated.

"I thought they were just a story my uncle told me to keep me up at night." Poe chuckled.

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare scoffed.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." The Doctor answered.

Martha grimaced, "but how?"

The Doctor looked over to Shakespeare, "I'm looking at the man with the words."

"Me? But I've done nothing!" Shakespeare defended.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha pressed.

"Finishing the play," He replied quickly.

"What happens on the last page?" Asked Poe.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines." Shakespeare paused, "Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

Poe cringed as all the pieces fell into place.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Likea spell, like a code." The Doctor deducted, "'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

* * *

Back in Shakespeare's room, the four sat around a desk, the Doctor carefully studying a map.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Siren, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it," he promised, shaking The Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha scolded.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor," He replied.

"Good luck Shakespeare," he said, heading for the door with Martha and Poe, "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that," Shakespeare remarked, "Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

Poe poked her head around the door, "Oh, just shift!"

* * *

Shakespeare burst through the door and onstage in the middle of the play, "Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately!"

"Everyone's a critic," murmured one of the actors.

* * *

"The wordsmith!" Mother Bloodtide hissed from where she, Mother Doomfinger, and Lilith watched.

"Fear not. I have the doll." Mother Doomfinger assured.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refund," The audience booed in response, "But this play must not be performed!"

Doomfinger knocked the doll with her hand and Shakespeare fell unconscious to the stage.

The audience laughed and Shakespeare was carried off by other actors.

"You must forgive our irksome Will. He's been on the beer and feeling ill." An actor stammered.

"There is naught can stop us now." Mother Doomfinger brooded.

* * *

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The Doctor wondered.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599." Martha said, dumbfounded, "It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof."

Poe sighed, "Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?"

"I know!'Back to the Future'!" suggested The Doctor, "It's like 'Back to the Future'!"

"The film?" Martha questioned.

"No, the novelization." He replied sarcastically, "Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away," Martha paused in realization, "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?"

The door to Lilith's house slowly opened.

"Ah, make that WITCH house." Poe smirked, pleased with her pun.

They walk inside, where Lilith was waiting for them.

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor remarked.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith seethed.

"Right then, it's my turn," Martha announced, stepping forward, "I know how to do this." She assured herself, pointing at Lilith, "I name thee, Carrionite!"

Poe face-palmed as Lilith was unaffected.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." Lilith explained, pointing at Martha, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha collapsed, and Poe caught her, carefully lowering her to the ground

"What have you done?" The Doctor spat.

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" Lilith sneered, pointing at the Doctor, yet not receiving the reaction she expected, "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

Poe watched from the side, carefully checking Martha to make sure she was okay. One-hearted organisms were so frail..

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor stated.

"But your heart grows cold." Lilith sang, "The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose."

"Oh, big mistake" The Doctor responded, "'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

_"Doctor, who's Rose?" _Poe asked him telepathically.

"Not now, Siren," he said aloud, angered by the carrionites.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?" Poe demanded.

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other." She rejoiced.

The Doctor nodded, "Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" Poe growled.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic!" Lilith cheered

"Hmm... busy schedule..." The Doctor remarked, "but first you gotta get past me,"

He stood face to face with Lilith.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." She purred, running her fingers along his face.

Poe's jaw dropped, forming a perfect o. She can't flirt with her Doctor! It's not like they're together or anything but he's her's to flirt with! Not that stupid witch hag..

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me." He chuckled.

Poe gave a relieved smirk.

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith spat, yanking a lock of his hair from his head and backed away.

"What did you do?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Souvenir." Lilith answered simply.

"Well, give it back!" Poe fumed.

Lilith threw up her arms and the window behind her opened. She flew out backwards, levitating outside.

"Well, that's just cheating." Poe mumbled.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith declared, pulling out a doll and wrapping his hair around it.

"Now, you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor reported.

"What use is your science now?" She taunted, stabbing the doll as The Doctor let out a cry and fell to the floor, all the while Lilith cackled and flew away.

Poe rushed to The Doctor's side, "Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." She promised, rolling him onto his back and listening for a heartbeat. "You've only got one heart working," she told him, concerned.

He attempted to stand, and nearly fell, Poe trying her best to support him.

"Be careful!" She scolded.

"How do these people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" He shouted.

Poe, flustered, attempted to hit him on the chest.

"Aahh!" He groaned, "Other side!"

She hit him on the other side of his chest, this time a bit harder.

"On the back! On the back!"

"Left a bit!"

She hit him one more time, practically laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Ahh, lovely." He sighed, straightening his stance. "There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!"

"But - Martha," Poe stammered, looking over towards Martha, who was slowly awakening.

"Did I miss anything?" She mumbled.

Poe laughed as she ran to help her up, "Come on, we'd better hurry."

* * *

Lilith joined Mother Doomfinger and Mother Bloodtide in the box.

"The Doctor?" Mother Doomfinger asked

"Dead."

"And The Siren?" Mother Bloodtide added.

"She is of no use without her precious Doctor."

Onstage, the play continued.

"The ladies have prepared a show. Maria means to present Isis descending from the dewy orb of Heaven,", another actor entered the stage, "Ah, here comes Costard."

"Masters!" He said with a bow.

* * *

Martha, Poe, and the Doctor ran through the streets.

"We're going the wrong way!" Poe announced.

"No, we're not!" The Doctor insisted.

They turned and ran down a different street.

"We're going the wrong way!" He shouted.

* * *

"Behold the swainish sight of woman's love. Pish! It's out of season to be heavy disposed."

"It is now, my mothers," Lilith cheered, "The final words to activate the tetradecagon."

"Betwixt Dravidian shores and Linear 5-9-3-0-1-6-7.02 and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4. Co-radiating crystal, activate!"

The Carrionites cackled, "The portal opens! It begins!"

* * *

As they got closer to the Globe, The Doctor, Poe and Martha heard screaming and saw a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe.

"Stage door!" The Doctor instructed them, rushing off as thunderclouds and lightning formed over the Globe, mixing with the red glow.

The three burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it." Poe shouted at him.

"Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor added.

"I hit my head." He complained

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." Poe warned.

The screams from the trapped audience grew louder, "I think that's our cue!" He grabbed Poe' hand and dragged her onto the Stage with him. Martha grabbed Shakespeare's hand and they followed.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" The Carrionites cackled.

Lilith gasped as The Doctor, Poe, Martha, and Shakespeare arrived on the stage, "The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!"

The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal flew about the Globe.

"Come on, Will!" The Doctor encouraged, "History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" He asked.

"Reverse it!" Poe demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He blurted in response.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" The Doctor explained.

"But what words? I have none ready!" He protested.

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself." The Doctor instructed, "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare took a deep breath and began to compose, "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No!" Lilith screeched, "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres," He continued "cease your show! Between the points..."

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" Poe told him quickly.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

He looked to The Doctor and Poe, both at a loss.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha announced.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor agreed.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare repeated.

"Good old JK!" The Doctor shouted.

The Carrionites screamed. "The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!"

The carrionites get sucked up into the cloud like a tornado, along with all the copies of the play.

"'Love's Labours Won'," Poe sighed, "There it goes."

As the cloud dissapeared, the audience sighed in relief then began to applaud. Poe noticed that she and the Doctor were still holding hands, and awkwardly dropped her hand to her side. The Doctor ducked out as actors took their bows.

"They think it was all special effects." Martha mused.

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare flirted.

Martha shrugged, "It's not your best line."

Martha Poe, and Shakespeare took their bows as well. The Doctor went to Lilith's box where he found the crystal within which the three are trapped. He picked it up and took it with him back to the TARDIS.

* * *

The next Morning at the Globe, Martha and Shakespeare are sat at the edge of the stage.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer," Shakespeare joked.

"I don't get it."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you're bard"." Martha said, laughing heartily.

"It's brilliant!" Shakesphere explained, "Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He wrapped his hand around her waist, "Come here,"

"I've only just met you." Martha protested.

"The Doctor might never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will? "

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

The Doctor and Poe walked out from backstage, The Doctor wearing a ruff collar and Poe carrying an animal skull.

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though," he commented, taking the skull from Poe and examining it.

"Reminds me of a Sycorax." Poe added.

"Sycorax. Nice word." Shakespeare said, "I'll have that off you as well."

"We should be on 10%." Poe responded.

"How's your head?" The Doctor asked.

"Still aching." He complained

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor said removing the collar and putting it on Shakespeare's neck, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better."

"Although you might wanna keep it." Poe suggested, "It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone." The Doctor answered, "I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare frowned, "My lost masterpiece.

"You could write it up again." Martha told him.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." Poe corrected.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet." Shakespeare remarked.

"Hamnet?" Martha repeated.

"That's him." Shakespeare replied.

"Ham-NET?"

"What's wrong with that?" He questioned.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," the Doctor said, holding out the crystal for emphasis, "can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare corrected.

"You what?" Poe blurted.

"You two are from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out." He explained.

"That's... incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor praised.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—-"

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it!" One of the acotd called, "She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again!" Another actor shouted.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" One of the actors rejoiced.

Fanfare played as Elizabeth I enters.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor announced cheerfully.

"Doctor!" She spat.

"What?" Poe said, taken back.

"And The Siren!"

"What?" The Doctor replied.

"My sworn enemies!" She demanded.

"What?" Poe and The Doctor exclaimed simultaneously.

"Off with their heads!" She shouted.

"What?" They said again

"Never mind "what", just run!" Martha insisted, heading for the TARDIS, "See you, Will! And thanks!"

Martha, Poe and the Doctor ran off.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!" Elizabeth I ordered, "And that retched Siren!"

Shakespeare just laughed

* * *

The three ran through the streets as fast as they could to the TARDIS.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" A soldier commanded.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha yelled.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you!" The Doctor laughed.

"Still, can't wait to find out," Poe smirked, "That's something to look forward to."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door, rushing Martha and Poe inside.

He ducks inside just as an archer fires, embedding an arrow in the door, and with perfect timing, the TARDIS dematerializes.

* * *

_A/N: The last of the Shakespeare code! (it's 10PM here... But it's still Sunday :P)_

_Just warning you this one is COMPLETELY UNEDITED. I didn't get the revised version from my beta in time (it's not her fault, I sent it to her yesterday) but I didn't want to back down from my promise posted this crap version, which will be replaced with the better version sometime soon. Just keep an eye out for that._

_Also, new cover/profile image. What do you think of my sub-par photoshop skills?_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that jazz. :3_

_-Kitty xxxx_


End file.
